Conociendo a los suegros
by Eevee23
Summary: Ahora que las cosas están bien con Maki, y confirmando que Nozomi no sufrió un daño permanente en el cerebro, Nico tiene que afrontar otra gran prueba de su relación: sus peculiares suegros. Continuación de "Todo es Culpa de Nozomi".
1. Chapter 1

El último día de clase antes del fin de semana.

Pocos días después del doble intento de homicidio.

Se supone que todas las alumnas deberían de estar ya saliendo de la academia.

Pero el trío de segundo se encontraba caminando tranquilamente hacia al salón de música.

Esa mañana les llego la noticia de que Nozomi estaba recuperándose satisfactoriamente después de haber "caído de las escaleras" para después terminar con la cabeza enterrada sobre una guitarra, que hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo un misterio el cómo llego a la academia, y que no parece presentar ninguna secuela significativa.

Eli, por su parte, no tenía mucho problema, solo tuvieron que vendarle la espalda, y le recomendaron no hacer movimientos bruscos, después de haber caído sobre una pila de tablas de madera… muchas veces.

Obviamente eso fue lo que paso, y todas corroboraron los extraños hechos, sin excepciones.

Desde entonces, tanto la peli-purpura como la rubia permanecieron con descanso médico, por lo que no asistieron a clases en lo que quedaba de semana. Y según decían los doctores no asistirían tampoco a la siguiente.

Aunque ya no contaban con las dos mayores, el resto del grupo seguiría practicando, pues Umi no iba permitir que estos hechos desafortunados fueran usados como excusa para flojear.

¿Y que paso con el video? Pues Nico y Maki decidieron dejarlo así, ya que empezar a hacer problemas por él, solo haría que los fans confirmaran sus sospechas sobre las identidades de las dos chicas haciendo "cosplay".

Fuera de eso, la semana paso sin mayores contratiempos.

Hasta ese día.

Siempre después de las prácticas, la pareja tsundere iba al salón de música, para poder disfrutar de un momento a solas antes de tener que irse a sus casas.

Las dos estaban sentadas en el banquillo del piano, con los ojos cerrados, y dejándose llevar por la melodía que Maki reproducía en este.

El ambiente entero parecía ser únicamente suyo, o al menos así lo sentían.

Momentos como estos eran valiosos para ellas, pues no todos los días podían estar así, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

Esto porque Nico todavía tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus hermanitos la mayoría de días en la semana. Y Maki le hacía compañía ayudándole con esa labor.

Aunque juntas no estaban realmente solas, y Maki era muy vergonzosa para permitirse demostrar afecto con ellos presentes.

Cuando las últimas notas de la canción fueron tocadas, el silencio las abrazó haciendo que ambas soltaran un suspiro.

Se miraron, para luego unir sus labios tiernamente, con movimientos lentos y tranquilos.

Maki tomo el rostro de su novia, acercándola más a ella, permitiéndose de disfrutar del dulce contacto.

Con el tiempo, el beso fue adquiriendo velocidad y atrevimiento por parte de la mayor, en cuanto pidió el permiso correspondiente para invadir su boca, permiso que fue concedido y que inicio una pequeña batalla entre ambas por el dominio.

La pasión iba en aumento, hasta el punto que sintió a Nico tomando su cadera acercándola a ella, provocando que terminara sentada sobre su regazo.

No la detuvo, solo rodeo su cuello y se dejó guiar, sintiéndose estremecer al sentir la pequeña mano de Nico explorando sus muslos bajo su falda escolar, le correspondió empezando a acariciar su espalda.

Esta situación era algo que solía pasar cada que estaban solas, en donde los besos profundos y las caricias atrevidas eran dadas por ambas partes.

Pero nunca llegaban a culminar nada, aún no se atrevían a tanto para hacerlo en la academia, al menos por el momento.

Parecía que las cosas irían de largo en cuanto la pelinegra se separó del beso para empezar a recorrer su cuello.

Pequeños gemidos escapaban de Maki al sentir las succiones y lamidas dadas por su novia.

Pero se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de algo semi-desplomándose.

Al instante se separaron poniéndose de pie de forma acelerada y empezando a mirar a su alrededor, buscando una cámara escondida.

Desde lo de Nozomi, se volvieron muy paranoicas en ese aspecto, más por parte de Nico, y ahora estaban atentas a cada cosa que pasaba a su alrededor cuando compartían un momento íntimo.

La pelinegra logro identificar una cabellera gris por la ventanilla de la puerta.

Calmándose un poco, se acercó y la abrió, encontrándose con el trio de segundo.

Umi ya estaba desmayada y Honoka en su intento por detener su caída termino de rodillas con la peli-azul sobre su pecho.

Kotori por su lado, tenía la cabeza agachada y con sus manos se cubría la nariz.

– ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto un poco mal-humorada.

– Amm… nosotras… solo… – Honoka no pudo continuar, teniendo a Umi inconsciente, Kotori en una posición rara y la mirada intensa de Nico sobre ella… Simplemente se le fue el valor.

La pelinegra suspiro quitando todo rastro de molestia en su cara.

No estaba enojada con ellas realmente, más bien, avergonzada por haber sido encontrada en un momento subido de tono, pero aquello no era culpa de las menores, ellas no eran Nozomi, debían tener una buena razón para estar allí.

– Calma Honoka, solo dime que necesitas. – Dijo ahora con una voz más normal, logrando que su compañera recupere el habla.

– De verdad no queríamos… interrumpirlas, es solo que un hombre está buscando a Maki-chan en la entrada. –

– ¿Un hombre? – La pelirroja por fin decidió dar la cara, y se acercó a ellas. Honoka asintió a lo dicho confirmando la respuesta.

– Dice que es tu padre. – Termino de explicar.

El rostro de Maki palideció de golpe, y miro a su amiga esperando que le diga que era una broma o algo por el estilo.

Pero no lo era.

– Ahh, si era cierto que iba a venir. – Se lamentó en voz alta, a lo que las demás la vieron con un poco de sorpresa por su reacción.

Kotori finalmente levanto la cabeza, luego de terminar de limpiarse la nariz, donde se notaba una ligera mancha rojiza, y miro a Honoka.

– Honoka-chan, será mejor que llevemos a Umi-chan a la enfermería. – Comento al ver a su aun desmayada amiga, la come pan asintió y entre las dos se la llevaron, dejando a la pareja sola.

– ¿Paso algo para que tu padre viniera a recogerte? – Pregunto Nico con curiosidad mientras ambas caminaban a la entrada de la academia.

– Lo más probable es que haya venido a conocerte. – Fue la respuesta que le dieron.

– ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –

– Puede que mis padres se hayan enterado de que tú eres mi pareja. –

– Ehh, pero como… ¿tú les dijiste? – Realmente se sorprendió, pues Maki le había pedido un poco de tiempo para presentarla formalmente.

– Claro que no, quise posponer eso lo más que podía –

– ¿Por qué? Hay algo malo con que lo sepan –

– Por parte de ellos no, me preocupaba más tu reacción al presentarlos –

–… – Nico la miro sin entender realmente lo que quería decir. Tras un suspiro se explicó.

– Veras, mis padres son… un caso especial –

– Más especial que mi madre –

– No sabría decírtelo, pero si son especiales –

– Entonces como se enteraron –

– Veras, ese día… en que nosotras… bueno – Un poderoso rubor se apodero de su rostro y Nico sonrió pícaramente al entender lo que trataba de decir. – C-cuando estuvimos juntas… –

– Sexualmente hablando –

– No-¡No lo digas así, idiota! –

– Lo siento, continua. – Pudo y quiso seguir molestándola, pero prefería saber la situación con su suegros.

–… – Maki tomo un respiro para tranquilizarse. – Bueno… después de eso –

**Flashback.**

Esa noche, las dos se despertaron por el aroma de la cena preparada por la madre de Nico.

Un poco avergonzadas empezaron a vestirse con calma, evitando mirar a la otra.

Estaban por salir, cuando la puerta fue abierta por la mujer, quien sonrió tiernamente al ver como se miraban con timidez y sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Fueron las tres al comedor, Maki se sentó con un poco de dificultad en la mesa junto a los niños Yazawa, Nico por su parte se dispuso a ayudar a su madre a servir los platos.

Parecía que todo estaría normal, hasta que el silencio fue roto por el sonido de una palmada, seguido de un gemido de dolor por parte de la pelinegra.

La buena señora, decidió que podía molestar un poco a su hija, al ver como se removía incómodamente en la silla, y sobre todo, evitaba cualquier contacto con su espalda.

– Gracias por ayudarme hija. – Fue la excusa que dio.

–… – Nico no respondió, solo se dedicó a soportar el fuerte ardor que sentía en su espalda en ese momento, casi podía compararla al dolor que se experimenta por haber estado expuesta al sol por mucho tiempo sin protector.

Maki la miro sintiéndose un poco culpable por su estado.

Los niños Yazawa giraron su cabeza no entendiendo del todo la situación.

Afortunadamente ya no las molesto más después de eso.

Al terminar de comer, la señora se ofreció a llevar a la pelirroja en su auto hasta su casa siendo acompañada también por Nico.

Una vez llegaron, la pareja bajo y caminaron hasta la puerta.

– Bueno… fue… ¿interesante? – Dijo la mayor con torpeza. Sin saber que decir en ese momento realmente.

– Si… lo fue. – Maki no estaba mejor en ese sentido.

Pero bueno, ¿Qué le dices a tu novia después de hacer el amor?

– Te amo – El pensar en esa pregunta hizo que Nico actuara por impulso, diciendo lo que pensó en ese instante y avergonzándose inmediatamente después de eso.

El rostro de Maki tomo color completamente, siendo esa la segunda vez que lo escuchaba.

Quiso hablar con sinceridad, corresponder lo dicho, pero su voz se había ido.

– Yo… mph – Antes de poder decir algo fue callada por los labios de su novia.

Nico lo sabía, que ambas sentían lo mismo, por eso no necesitaba escucharlo, además también sabía que ya llegaría el momento en el que las dos pudieran expresarse sin vergüenza alguna.

Por ahora estaba bien así.

Sintió a la menor rodear su cuello y profundizar el beso, ambas se aferraron a la otra intentando trasmitir todo lo que sentían.

Terminaron el beso con la respiración ligeramente agitada y se miraron cariñosamente.

– Yo también te amo. – Y la pelirroja pudo encontrar el valor para hablar, ganándose con ello una linda sonrisa por parte de la más bajita.

Finalmente se separaron por completo y se despidieron con la promesa de verse mañana.

Maki ingreso a su hogar una vez vio a Nico meterse al auto de su madre.

Sus padres todavía no llegaban, y notando que efectivamente estaba sola, se abrazó a sí misma y soltó un suspiro soñador, para posteriormente caminar hasta su habitación tarareando una alegre canción.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada, estaba actuando como una colegiala enamorada, aunque en teoría lo era, pero aquello no le importaba.

Estaba feliz, y en este momento lo estaba demostrando como nunca, era tan malo aquello.

Al llegar a su destino, considero la idea de tomar un baño, pues su cuerpo estaba sudado por la "actividad física" realizada hace pocas horas.

Pero por otro lado, no quería quitarse aun el perfume de la pelinegra que se había impregnado en su cuerpo.

Al final, opto por lo primero, pues se estaba haciendo ya muy noche.

Dejando que la bañera se llene con el agua caliente, se dedicó a ver su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo.

Dicen que cuando tienes relaciones por primera vez, tu cuerpo muestra ligeros cambios.

Pero ella no veía nada diferente.

Salvo por las múltiples marcas en el área del pecho, abdomen y muslos que Nico le había dejado en su exploración.

Toco una de ellas superficialmente, tembló, casi sintiendo el momento en que fue hecha.

Se avergonzó al caer en cuenta de que esto demostraba su entrega completa a su novia.

"_Pero no importa si es Nico-chan_"

Aun así no tenía muchos problemas con ellas, pues estas podían ser ocultadas fácilmente.

Al contrario de lo que ella le hizo a la mayor, recordando que tuvo que disculparse al ver que le había dejado un muy notable chupetón en el cuello, que al final tuvo que ocultar con maquillaje.

Aunque le dijo que no había problema, ella bien sabía que si alguna de sus amigas lograba notarla, no dejarían de molestarlas nunca, y más por parte de Nozomi.

Ya no queriendo pensar más, se dispuso a terminar su baño, donde pudo relajarse completamente.

Estaba abotonándose la blusa de su pijama, cuando escucho a sus padres anunciando su llegada.

Apresuro su labor y fue a recibirlos, no dándose cuenta que todavía tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara.

– Bienvenidos, papa y mama. – Saludo a ambos una vez llego con ellos.

Los dos adultos la miraron fijamente, sin cambiar su expresión seria, la señora se acercó a su hija y puso una mano en su frente.

– No parece tener calentura. – Paso luego a abrirle la boca y oler superficialmente. – Tampoco se siente como si hubiera consumido algo raro. Dinos Maki, ¿te sientes bien? –

– Amm, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

– Veras, hay cosas que nunca podría pasar en este mundo: una cerda y un elefante solo copularan si están ebrios, los japoneses nunca podrán tener los ojos totalmente abiertos, y Nishikino Maki no mostraría una expresión tan alegre a no ser que… – La miro con ojos juiciosos. – Jovencita, te has estado drogando. –

– Mama, ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Se escandalizo.

– Tranquila Manami, aun no podemos descartar una enfermedad. – El señor miro a su hija con seriedad, y luego se puso unos guantes de látex. – Maki, ve bajándote los pantalones, iré por el termómetro retal. –

– ¡Ni lo pienses, no dejare que me hagas eso! – Por seguridad, se cubrió la retaguardia.

– Debemos verificar todas las posibilidades verídicas, ya que lo más ficticio seria que estés feliz. – Termino de hablar el hombre ignorando a su hija.

– Kyo no digas locuras, he tenido a esta niña por 9 meses aquí – Señalo su vientre – Tu y yo sabemos que en ese tiempo siempre estaba gruñéndole a cada persona que se me acercara y siendo sarcástica en todo momento, incluso cuando nació, salió con una mirada de "los maldigo a todos", por eso te aseguro que esto – Señalo ahora a su hija – Solo puede ser obra del demonio. –

– Bueno, en ese caso llamare a un exorcista – El señor saco su celular empezando a teclear un numero imaginario.

– Ya basta los dos, están haciendo el ridículo – Exclamo molesta al ver a sus progenitores burlándose de ella como suelen hacer siempre.

– Falsa alarma, ahí está nuestra princesa gruñona – Dijo con calma guardando el celular.

– Bou, una hija poseída por el demonio nos habría hecho famosos en YouTube. – Comento la señora con un dejo de lamento.

– Algún día podrían dejar de molestarme – Reclamo Maki.

– Oh, hija – Su madre se acercó a ella y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza. – Por supuesto que no –

– Para que ser padre si no puedes burlarte de tu hijo. Le quitaría lo divertido a la vida. – Aporto el Nishikino.

Maki empezó a hacer una pequeña rabieta, algo no muy propio de ella, pero que no podía evitar, sus progenitores siempre sacaban su peor lado.

Finalmente suspiro resignándose.

No podía con ellos.

– Bueno, ya te calmaste, ahora dinos ¿Qué te causo tanta alegría, para que recordaras como sonreír? – Pregunto la mujer, generando curiosidad también en su esposo.

No lo dirían en voz alta, porque sabían que Maki terminaría cerrándose y evitando el tema, pero de verdad estaban preocupados.

Hasta hace poco, su hija parecía estar en modo zombi, simplemente arrastrándose de un lugar a otro y evitando hablar con ellos o con cualquier persona realmente.

Tal fue el asunto que por un momento consideraron la idea de llevarla a un psicólogo que la ayude con su aparente depresión.

Y hoy, llegan más tarde de lo usual y se la encuentran con una sonrisa que decía estar feliz con el mundo y el resto de sus habitantes.

Cosa que tampoco era muy normal.

Prioritario contactar a un psicólogo.

– N-no es por nada en especial – Maki empezó a jugar con su cabello nerviosamente, podía sentir como su rostro se calentaba al recordar el motivo de su felicidad. Pero sus padres no se quedarían tranquilos con su respuesta. – S-solo estoy emocionada, p-porque… l-logre aprenderme todos los pasos de baile para la siguiente presentación. – Termino de decir con aparente calma.

– Ya veo, entonces practicaste gran parte de la tarde. – Aporto su madre viéndola atentamente.

– S-sí, eso es correcto – Se relajó un poco con lo dicho.

Pero al parecer había cometido un error, y eso lo supo al ver la sonrisa burlona crecer en el rostro de la mujer.

– Bueno era lo más probable, pero me sorprende que hayas logrado sacar tiempo para estudiar y entrenar, ya que tus palabras de esta mañana fueron – Carraspeo un poco e intento imitar la voz de su hija – "Con lo idiota que es, seguro me tomara toda la noche enseñarle a hacer una suma"… O subestimaste tus habilidades para dar tutoría o esa senpai tuya es más inteligente de lo que comentaste. –

–… –

Si, definitivamente había cometido un grave error, como pudo olvidarse que su madre es muy intuitiva y atenta a cada mínimo detalle.

Bueno, todavía podía salvar la situación.

–… eso… –

– También se explicaría por qué caminas tan raro, debió ser un ejercicio muy "duro" e "intenso" si contamos con la resistencia que adquiriste luego de estar con ese grupo. Y por la foto que tienes en tu habitación puedo notar que esa chica es muy flexible de seguro que no te decepciono, solo espero que hayas sido delicada con ella… o debería ser al revés, pues bien dicen que los pequeños esconden más de lo que aparentan. Aunque tu expresión me dice que te trato mejor que bien. –

– N-no… no sé qué tratas de decir, pero te aseguro que… – Trato de defenderse una vez que entendió las insinuaciones de su madre, pero fue interrumpida.

– Además… – Su madre señalo su propio pecho, haciendo que por inercia ella mirara el suyo, dándose cuenta de que, por querer hacerlo rápido, no se abotono de forma correcta la blusa de pijama, lo que la dejo parcialmente descubierta, y si se mira atentamente, puede notarse una muy pequeña marca rojiza, que claro para su suerte, solo su madre, que supuestamente tenía una medida algo fuerte en los ojos lo que la obligaba a usar lentes de contacto, pudo ver.

Les dio la espalda, y se cubrió torpemente el pecho, sabiendo que ahora el color de su rostro no le hacía justicia a su cabello.

– Esto es… solo – Quiso inventarse algo, pero a ver si existía el valiente que se atreviera a mentirle a su madre… y lo logre sin salir lastimado.

La mayor ya tenía la sospecha de que había alguien especial en la vida de su primogénita, más precisamente desde que se unió a ese grupo de Idols.

Entre conversaciones que aparentaban ser casuales, logro identificar una expresión diferente al nombrar a una de ellas en específico.

Con cautela, ahondo más en esa chica, y la obviedad de Maki al hablar de esa senpai, le dieron la respuesta que necesitaba.

Gracias a que pudo volver a contactar con Minami, le fue fácil acceder a la información que necesitaba para darle un rostro, dirección y futuro a la chica.

No podía decir que tenía futuro, académicamente hablando, pero la directora le aseguro que había mejorado mucho y tenía otros talentos.

Deducir que esa chica era la culpable de su estado de ánimo actual, y pasado, no era difícil, y más al notar ese intenso brillo en sus ojos.

Al parecer ahora las cosas entre ambas estaban bien, y vaya que se notaba.

Tal vez como madre y doctora, debería pensar un poco más en el hecho de que su hija de 15 años ya había iniciado su vida sexual.

Pero no sería justo de su parte molestarse por eso, ya que a su edad ella también había tenido sus "experiencias".

Y al menos tenía la seguridad de dejarla bien informada sobre los peligros de ello, pues como la hija de dos doctores, tenía más conocimientos del tema y sus precauciones.

– Bueno… que… interesante platica de mujeres tienen ustedes, pero me gustaría saber de lo que están hablando, si no es molestia – Su esposo por otro lado, era un punto aparte, a diferencia suya, en temas amorosos, él no podría ni imaginarse que su única hija estaba enamorada, aun cuando esta era muy obvia en ese aspecto, menos se imaginaría que de una mujer y mucho menos lo lejos que había llegado con ella.

Tal vez sea hora de que lo sepa, pues esperaba hubiera un compromiso real por parte de esa chica, si es que Maki la quería lo suficiente para entregarle su virginidad tan rápido.

Claro, era mejor omitirle ese detalle a su inocente hombre.

– No es muy difícil de entender realmente. – En ese momento la menor volteo hacia ella y la miró como rogándole que no lo hiciera, pero ya era hora de que Maki afrontará su situación con ellos. – Nuestra hija está enamorada. –

–… –

Silenció.

Que duró unos buenos minutos en lo que su esposo terminaba de procesar lo que había escuchado.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Enamorada?... ¿A sus 15 años? —

– Cariño, nadie puede decir cuál es la edad correcta para enamorarse ‐

– Pero no quita que sea aún muy joven para siquiera pensarlo – El ceño del hombre se frunció y miro a su hija – Es por eso que estas tan feliz ahora, ¿acaso ya es tu pareja? –

Maki no pudo responderle, sintiéndose intimidada por su progenitor.

– Cálmate Kyo, no hagas de esto un problema mayor a lo que realmente es. -

– Quiero conocerlo… a él… a sus padres, saber de sus metas a futuro y aspiraciones, y solo entonces decidiré si puede empezar a cortejarte o no -

– Papa por favor, estas exagerando – Se quejó Maki, sabiendo que si se enteraba de lo que había pasado esa tarde, nunca permitiría que se acerque a Nico de nuevo.

– Nada de exagerando Maki, si es importante para ti, es necesario que sepa cuáles son sus intenciones contigo –

–… –

La pelirroja no tenía como refutarle eso, pues era normal que como padre se preocupe por las personas que se acerquen a ella, sobre todo teniendo en consideración su estatus.

– Bueno... ella es una senpai muy... responsable... y gruñona, muy gruñona. – Quiso buscar palabras con las que pueda describir a Nico, sin dejarla mal parada. Pero era difícil, pues burlarse de ella era su pasatiempo favorito.

– ¿E-ella?... ¿es-es… mujer? –Otra vez el mismo error cometido, no prestar atención a los detalles, su padre podía ser despistado en ocasiones, pero no idiota.

De verdad no quería que se enterara de su orientación sexual de esa forma, pues no sabía cuál sería su reacción sobre el tema, aunque siempre le decía que lo importante era su felicidad, eso no necesariamente significaba que iba aceptar todo con facilidad.

El nombrado Kyo, estaba en un dilema existencial, su hija nunca había mostrado interés por los hombres en toda su vida.

A los hijos de sus socios ni los toleraba, aunque no podía culparla por eso.

Pero de eso a que le gusten las mujeres…

Simplemente no sabía cómo tomarse esa revelación.

– Nuestra hija se veía muy feliz, no lo crees Kyo – Y como siempre, su buena mujer estaba ahí para que el viera el lado más importante de la situación.

Era cierto, Maki se había mostrado inusualmente feliz, y no es que no sonriera nunca como antes habían dicho para molestarla, solo que no lo había hecho con tal intensidad.

Si esa chica hacía feliz a su hija, entonces algo verdaderamente bueno debía tener.

– Quiero conocerla. – Declaro con calma y mirando tiernamente a Maki, para que sepa que la apoyaba ante todo.

– Pues... recién empezamos... creo que sería muy apresurado... -

– En serio Maki, en serio lo que te pide tu padre te parece MUY APRESURADO. – Reclamó su madre, y ella no pudo evitar temblar un poco al detectar la amenaza tras sus palabras.

– H-hablare con ella esta semana, pero no puedo prometer mucho – Se resignó, ya pensando en lo que le diría a Nico.

– Si te quiere vendrá, y también quiero conocer a sus padres. – Termino de declarar su padre. – Por cierto, ¿Qué te paso en el pecho? –

¿Qué? Su padre también lo había notado.

Era imposible, no era precisamente el hombre más atento a cosas como estas, además que le habría preguntado desde mucho antes, a no ser que…

"_Agh, carajo_"

Volvió a darse la vuelta, al notar que, de nueva cuenta, no se había abotonado correctamente, lo que le dio a su padre el tiempo suficiente para notar su marquita.

– Yo… mientras practicaba, me resbale y caí de pecho. – Explico nerviosamente, sabiendo que muy posiblemente no le creería.

– Oh bueno, debes tener más cuidado, ya sabes que tu piel es muy sensible. – Su padre le dio unas leves palmadas en la cabeza, antes de acercarse a darle un beso en su cabellera y dirigirse a su habitación.

En momentos como esos, agradecía que su padre fuera inocente y denso para temas como esos.

En varias ocasiones había visto sufrir a su pobre madre porque su esposo no captaba sus indirectas sobre pasar una velada "romántica".

Claro que ella misma no lo sabía, hasta que la mujer perdía toda su paciencia y gritaba un muy fuerte y rotundo, "QUIERO SEXO", que muchas veces la despertó de su sueño y hacia que se cubriera la cabeza con la almohada para no imaginar lo que estaba pasando en el cuarto de ellos.

La mujer miro, suspirando, a su esposo.

Se acercó a su hija y se aseguró de acomodarle ella misma la blusa del pijama, siempre que Maki estaba nerviosa, o hacia algo apresuradamente, le salía mal.

– Voy a tener que enseñarte un par de trucos para que esto no se vuelva a repetir – Le dijo para luego besar su frente y seguir a su hombre.

Maki en su lugar, pensó en Nico y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada.

Tendría que prepararla para antes del fin de semana.

**Fin del flashback.**

– Maki, hoy es Viernes, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – Pregunto Nico algo molesta, luego de escuchar todo el relato, claro, con ciertos detalles omitidos.

– Lo siento, te juro que quise hablarlo contigo, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema y cada vez que estamos solas nos distraemos con... otras cosas –

– Bueno ya… – Suspiro intentando serenarse – pero si es eso, ¿Por qué vino tu padre hoy? –

– Pues papá me dio hasta hoy para hacerte la invitación a almorzar, y dijo que si no lo hacía vendría el mismo. –

– ¿Cómo supo que no lo hiciste? –

Maki soltó un suspiro antes de contestar.

– Veras… esta mañana… –

**Otro Flashback.**

Se acababa de levantar, más temprano a lo que acostumbrada, su cuerpo le rogaba que regresara a la cama, pero hacía lo mejor posible para ignorarlo.

Desde esta semana se había propuesto a salir a primera hora de la mañana para estar más temprano en la academia, pues para nadie era un secreto que Nico era siempre la primera en llegar, lo que le permitía disfrutar un buen momento de tranquilidad antes de que inicien las prácticas matutinas, y Maki quería poder compartir ese momento con ella.

Cosa que le estaba costando y mucho, pero esperaba poder acostumbrarse con el tiempo.

En lo que se vestía, un mensaje le llegó al celular, se apresuró a verlo, era de Nico, una sonrisa involuntaria salió de ella al leer lo escrito.

"Buenos días princesa"

Seguido de eso una foto adjunta en donde se veía a la mayor ya levantada y aparentemente preparando el desayunó para sus hermanos.

Nico había empezado a llamarla así desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, claro, lo hacía cuando estaban solas, y ella solía "quejarse" de eso, por lo vergonzoso que era, pero no negaría que le gustaba, por supuesto nunca se lo diría a su enana egocéntrica.

Estaba por contestarle, pero se vio interrumpida por los toquidos de la puerta.

– Maki *Toc* *Toc* *Toc* Nishikino Maki *Toc* *Toc* *Toc* – Era su madre, quien tocaba con, quizás, mucha fuerza, normalmente iría a abrirle o de plano le diría que entré, pero tenía un raro presentimiento. – Respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmó mi autoridad como madre entrando de todos modos. – Dicho y hecho, la puerta de su habitación se vino abajo, y de ella se asomaba el clásico ariete paternal.

– Mamá, era necesario que la destruyeras – Empezó a quejarse mientras veía los pedazos de madera que antes solía ser una puerta.

– Pues según el programa que ves todos los días… sí. –

– Nunca más volveré a ver los padrinos mágicos contigo. – Refunfuño, a lo que su madre solo le sonrió. — A todo esto, como conseguiste un ariete paternal. –

– Querida, cuando tienes dinero todo se puede. – Declaró con orgullo. – Bueno, a lo importante. – Se acercó a ella, sentándose en su cama. – Ya tengo listo todo para el almuerzo de mañana, pero necesito saber si Yazawa-san gustaría de probar platillos internacionales, ya que planeo contratar a un chef de comida italiana. – En un principio su hija la vio como no entendiéndole, pero al poco tiempo abrió los ojos con un poco de miedo.

Por el amor de su no tan santa madre, se le había olvidado completamente lo del almuerzo.

– Porque si invitaste a tu señorita enamorada a almorzar con tus adorables y muy modernos padres, ¿no es así? – La mujer la miraba con sospecha. Empezando a sacar conjeturas sobre lo que pasaba. – ¿O será que Yazawa-san se negó a aceptar nuestra amable oferta de conocernos? –

– No… no es eso – Se apresuró a aclarar, para no dejar una mala impresión de su novia – Es solo que yo… pues… –

– Maki, como puedes ser tan olvidadiza – Regaño su madre, la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que su volátil memoria le había jugado una mala pasada… de nuevo.

– Lo siento… es solo que… con las prácticas, la creación de nuevas canciones y los estudios, lo deje de lado y… –

– Bien Maki, no digas que no estabas advertida. —

– ¿Qué? –

– Tu padre ira a la hora de salida a invitarla y conocerla personalmente –

– Espera mamá, no hay que apresurarse... le preguntaré hoy mismo y les daré una respuesta en la noche. –

– No tenemos hasta la noche, el almuerzo es mañana y conociéndote lo olvidarás de nuevo. –

"_Agh, lo peor es que tiene razón._"

– Ya sabes que será a la hora de salida, así que ve preparando mentalmente a tu novia para ello. –

**Fin del Flashback.**

– Y también lo olvidaste ¿verdad? – Una sonrisa entre molesta y nerviosa se vio en la pelinegra.

– Lo siento, de verdad estaba propuesta a decírtelo en la mañana, pero llegue al mismo tiempo que Honoka, Umi y Kotori… y durante la práctica decidiste hacer un comentario sobre mi sudor y tu saliva… y solo lo olvide sí. – Termino con su queja en lo que la mayor tomaba aire.

Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder.

Iba a conocer a su suegro ese mismo día y ni siquiera lo sabía hasta ahora.

¿Qué pasaba si lo arruinaba?

¿Si hacia algo que lo enojara y este le prohibía acercarse a Maki?

No estaba preparada para esto.

Pero no tenía otra opción.

Si desaparecía o negaba a Maki todo podría ser peor.

No le quedaba más que serenarse y tratar de dar la mejor primera impresión.

– Bien Nico Nii… es la hora, has estado entrenando para esto toda tu vida, no olvides que eres linda, adorable, carismática y la mejor Idol de todo el universo, puedes con esto, has que se enamore de ti, has que te ofrezca a su hija por una vaca. – Termino de hablarle al azulejo donde podía reflejarse ligeramente, luego tomo la mano de la pelirroja, y empezó a caminar más decididamente.

– Espero que no se te ocurra decir eso frente a papa. – Le reclamo su novia, pero fue ignorada.

Maki la veía con timidez y un poco de temor, esperaba que todo saliera bien con su padre.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Maki sintió que su mano fue soltada, pero aun así la mayor se veía tranquila. Ellas se acercaron, se encontraron con un hombre vistiendo una bata de laboratorio, el cual miraba su celular, hasta que reparo en ellas.

– Papa, pensé que hoy tenías muchos pendientes en el hospital – Dijo la pelirroja una vez llegaron a él.

– Solo tenía un par de reuniones, nada muy importante realmente, además, algo me decía que esto pasaría, por lo que me asegure de tener este día más libre. – Respondió el hombre para luego centrar su atención en la pelinegra. – Me presento, soy Nishikino Kyo, el padre de Maki. – Hizo una ligera reverencia.

– Un gusto señor, mi nombre es Yazawa Nico, actual pareja de su hija. – Le devolvió la reverencia, no quería dar muchas vueltas al asunto, por eso fue directa al decir lo que era para Maki.

No supo que ese simple gesto hizo que ganara puntos con su suegro, pues a este le gustaba que le dijeran las cosas de frente.

– Ya me di cuenta. – Para su sorpresa el hombre tomo su rostro y empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro, llegando incluso a abrirle la boca y mirar sus fosas nasales.

Maki quería que la tierra se la tragara.

Esta era una de las razones por las cuales no quería que Nico conozca a sus padres.

Pues Nishikino Kyo, tenía la costumbre de "examinar" a todas las personas que conocía.

Le paso lo mismo a una compañera de su secundaria, quien llegó justo en el día en el que su padre estaba en casa, salió de ahí con un par de recomendaciones para el desnivel de sus brazos, y eso que solo había ido a devolverle el cuaderno.

Esta también era la razón por la cual no invitaba a las chicas directamente a su vivienda.

El señor miro a Nico de pies a cabeza, y una vez termino eso, llego a su conclusión médica.

La chica era una tabla.

Y no aparentaba para nada su edad.

Pues a simple vista parecía menor que Maki, pero su esposa le había dicho que era una senpai.

No quiso ahondar mucho en ese tema, ya que su experiencia le recordaba lo peligroso que era preguntar la edad de una mujer.

Aunque no sabía si eso también aplicaba a chicas de academia.

Otra cosa importante es que tenía un buen porte.

Normalmente los conocidos de Maki que examinaba de improvisto se ponían incomodos y le miraban con temor, pero la pelinegra, a parte de la sorpresa inicial, no perdió la firmeza de su mirada y en ningún momento intento alejarse.

Otro punto a su favor.

– ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Yazawa-san? –

– Por supuesto señor. – Afirmo la nombrada, preparando las respuestas más seguras en su mente.

– ¿Usted es domadora de animales salvajes? – Aquello ninguna de las dos se lo esperaba, pero, al igual que en la mañana, Maki tuvo un raro presentimiento.

– Bueno… una vez logre calmar a un gato que había sido mojado completamente y empezó a atacar a todo el mundo… pero no, no tengo ninguna experiencia con animales peligrosos. – Respondió Nico un poco titubeante, no sabiendo a donde quería llegar con eso.

– En ese caso, tengo de advertirte que mi hija no es precisamente un gatito cuando está molesta, de hecho es lo más parecido a una pantera con rabia, ya que en varias ocasiones me pareció verla botar espuma por la boca – Nico abrió grandemente los ojos, preguntándose internamente si lo había dicho en serio. – Si sabes cómo es su carácter ¿no?… Una vez hizo que un chico comiera tierra, y solo porque le dijo que no le quedaba el verde limón. –

– Ese tipo solo decía estupideces, y no era necesario que se lo contaras. – Reclamo la pelirroja con el rostro sumamente ruborizado.

– Siempre tienes que ser sincera con tu pareja. – Respondió con simpleza. – Ahora si me pondré serio. – El señor carraspeo. – Bien Yazawa-san, la pregunta que le hare es de vital importancia. –

Nico asintió.

– Tú y mi hija… – Oh no, cuando un padre inicia una pregunta con esa frase. – Ya se han… – nunca, nunca significa nada bueno. – ¿Tomado de la mano al caminar? – Pero este tipo estaba más perdido de lo que se imaginaba.

– Pues… si, en varias ocasiones nos hemos visto en la obligación de hacerlo. –

En ese momento, los ojos del señor se fijaron en los de ella de forma seria, pero aun calmada.

– Bueno, tampoco soy tan retrograda, al menos aun no se han besado ¿verdad? – Nico no pudo evitar pasar saliva de forma disimulada.

– Me temo que esa afirmación es errónea –

Los castaños ojos del señor, aun fijos en los suyos, se entrecerraron, y un ligero atisbo de sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro.

– Sabe señorita, como médico he visto muchas personas morir, a veces de forma horrible, otras de forma pacífica, así mismo usted debe entender que mi conocimiento para ayudar a devolver la vida es grande, y saber cómo quitarla sin dejar evidencia es incluso más infinito… Tenga cuidado, el terreno al que está empezando a entrar puede llevarla a la ruina… o a ser la primera con la que practique la eutanasia. –

Un escalofrió recorrió el pequeño cuerpo, el señor ni se imaginada que tanto "terreno" había invadido.

_"Si supiera lo que le estuve haciendo en el salón de música… hace solo unos minutos… de seguro tendría que rogar por mi vida ahora."_ Pensó con verdadero temor, que no pudo disimular del todo.

– Papa ya basta, no la sigas espantando así. – Se quejó Maki al ver a su novia palidecer.

El señor dejo su juego de miradas, esperaba que la chica saliera corriendo o algo así, pero no paso, a pesar de mostrarse asustada.

Otro punto más, y estaba empezando a preocuparse.

– Bien, lo dejare pasar. – Informo calmándose un poco.

Intentando ignorar lo anterior Nico se preparó, ahora sí, para lo fuerte. Otra vez le atacaría la sorpresa al notar que sacaba una libreta de su bolsillo y un bolígrafo.

– Dígame, ¿cuáles son sus planes una vez termine la academia? –

– Planeo tomar la carrera de gastronomía en una universidad de aquí. – El hombre asintió, aceptando la respuesta.

– ¿Su familia tiene antecedentes de enfermedades venéreas? – Bueno, eso sí que era inesperado.

– Pues… no que yo sepa. – Vio como escribía de forma rápida según su respuesta.

– ¿Se considera una persona fértil? –

– Estoy segura de que puedo concebir hijos de forma normal. –

– ¿Alguna complicación de su madre durante la gestación? –

– En ninguna de las 4 ocasiones ha presentado problemas –

– ¿Qué tal le va a tu padre con la próstata? –

–… – Nico se quedó callada un momento, antes de hablar, sintiendo la mirada de preocupación de Maki en ella. – Mi padre murió en un accidente cuando era niña. – Explico con calma, sin ánimo de entrar en detalle.

– Oh, lo siento – El señor, ahora sí, se sentía incómodo, esperando no haber tocado una fibra sensible de la joven.

– Está bien, no hay problema. Siga con su interrogatorio. – Movió su mano quitándole importancia.

–… – No quería invadirla, por lo que decidió dejarlo hasta ahí. – Por el momento es todo, ahora me gustaría invitarla a almorzar mañana. – Le daría más tiempo para prepararse, pero su esposa ya tenía todo listo y convencerla de aplazarlo era imposible.

– Ahí estaré señor. –

– También está invitada su señora madre, pero entenderemos si no puede acompañarnos. –

– Deberé preguntarle si tiene algún pendiente mañana, en todo caso se lo comunicó con Maki. –

– Me parece bien, fue agradable conocerla. – Hizo otra reverencia que Nico correspondió. – Maki te llevo a casa. – Con su cabeza señalo el auto estacionado frente a la academia.

– Amm… – Maki dudo, ya que después de la academia solía irse al apartamento de la mayor, donde pasaban una agradable tarde con sus hermanos, hasta la llegada de su madre, el ambiente cálido y familiar que sentía en el hogar Yazawa era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de su relación, pero tampoco se atrevía a negarse a su progenitor. – Está bien. –

La pareja se miró brevemente, acordando sin palabras que solo se despedirían con un gesto.

– Nos vemos mañana entonces. – Declaro Nico, recibiendo un asentimiento antes de que Maki entrara al auto con su padre.

**Más tarde, en la casa Yazawa.**

– Como te olvidaste de la invitación de los padres de tu novia – Regaño la señora con fuerza, mirando de forma seria a su hija. – Eso te pasa por estar distraída con tonterías. –

– Lo siento mamá. De verdad no sé qué tenía en la cabeza. – Nico bajo la mirada, aceptando cualquier clase de castigo que le sea impuesto.

No deseaba dejar una mala impresión de Maki, por lo mismo, decidió mentir con la situación.

–… – La señora suspiro y calmo su expresión. – Mañana no tengo que trabajar, pero sabes muy bien que no podemos dejar a tus hermanos solos, y no los podemos llevar a una conversación de adultos. –

–… – Nico solo asintió dándole la razón. – No es necesario que vayas si no puedes, ma. –

– Claro que lo es, la familia Nishikino es muy influyente, tenemos que mostrarle nuestra mejor cara… – Puso una mano en su barbilla – Tal vez si hablo con la vecina de arriba, pueda pedirles que los miren, ellos son muy tranquilos al fin y al cabo. – La señora salió del apartamento, mientras pensaba en múltiples opciones en caso de que sea negada su petición.

Nico suspiro, esperaba que las cosas salgan bien mañana.

**Al día siguiente.**

Después de una larga charla con su madre, la joven de tercero ya se sentía más tranquila para enfrentar a sus suegros.

Ya en la mansión Nishikino, Nico pudo evitar sentir un sudor frio recorrerla entera, no sabía porque, pero estaba segura que algo muy "interesante" se sabría hoy.

Una vez la puerta fue abierta, la familia se mostró ante ellas, las menores esperaban que todo inicie con presentaciones formales, pero eso no fue así.

– Kano-chan, que alegría volver a verte – La señora Nishikino se alegró e inmediatamente se acercó a la Yazawa mayor dándole un afectuoso abrazo.

– Hola Manami – El abrazo fue corto y seguidamente el único hombre se dirigió a ella e hizo una formal venia – Kyo, tan serio como siempre – La señora imito la venia, dándole una ligera sonrisa.

La pareja miraba a sus respectivos padres, no creyendo esta situación.

– Ustedes… – Inicio Maki, no pudiendo terminar la oración.

– ¿Se conocen? – Por lo que Nico pregunto.

– Manami y yo fuimos compañeras en Otonokizaka y a Kyo lo conocí cuando empezó a salir con ella. – Explico la pelinegra mayor.

– Ella es tu hija Nico, hace mucho que no te veo – La señora Nishikino le hablo con calma y con una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla, ruborizando a la menor – No lo recordaras, pero yo fui la que te recibió al mundo. –

– Q-¿Qué? –

– Esperen – Maki se acercó, lo primero que hizo fue quitar la mano de su madre de la mejilla de su novia y luego miro a las mayores. – ¿Cómo es que ninguna de las dos sabíamos de esto? –

– El tiempo y la diferencia de nuestros horarios laborales impidieron que pudiéramos seguir en contacto – Aclaro la señora Yazawa – Y lo del recibimiento fue accidental, Manami estaba de visita y yo entre en labor, ya que no contábamos con tiempo, ella me ayudo a dar a luz. –

– Digamos que fue mi primera práctica como partera. – Termino de decir la segunda mujer, sonriendo ligeramente.

– Bueno, todo esto lo podemos seguir hablando en la mesa. – Sugirió el señor, haciendo que todos recorran el camino hacia los jardines, donde había una elegante mesa esperándolos. – Iré a informar que ya sirvan el almuerzo – Posterior a lo dicho dirigió sus pasos a la cocina.

– Me disculparan, pero quisiera dirigirme al baño primero. – Pidió Kano Yazawa.

– Por supuesto, Maki acompáñala – Ordeno a su hija a lo que ella asintió y se retiró junto a la mujer pelinegra.

Ahora Nico se encontraba a solas con su suegra, en un silencio monumental.

Quizá no sería tan incómodo si la mujer no estuviera mirándola de forma tan intensa.

La señora Nishikino con un gesto le indico que se pusiera de pie, Nico por inercia lo hizo.

Ahora estaba mirando cada parte de su cuerpo, no sabía si esto era normal o no.

– Mmm… puedo decir que las tienes más grandes que tu madre cuando tenía tu misma edad, y eso ya es mucho decir. – Confeso la señora, señalando el plano pecho. – Pero no se lo digas. – Finalizo guiñando un ojo.

El que la señora le afirme eso, siendo consciente de que su madre tiene verdaderamente lo suyo solo significaba una cosa.

"_Aún hay esperanza para Nico_" pensó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– Por supuesto que la hay, el desarrollo a veces se tarda, pero llega… y estoy segura de que Nico-chan no decepcionara cuando eso pase. – Respondió la mujer con una sutil sonrisa al ver la infantil alegría de la chica.

– Eh… lo dije en voz alta. – Declaro ahora con la vergüenza reflejada en su cara, que se agrando al escuchar la risita de la mayor.

– Nico-chan tiene sus encantos notables, es sumamente tierna, con razón tiene tan loquita a mi hija. –

– Jeje, estoy segura que si la hago perder el juicio con frecuencia, señora. – Respondió con timidez, sin ninguna doble intención, más bien refiriéndose a lo fácil que era para ambas entrar en discusiones por causas realmente tontas, aunque en esta semana se había reducido mucho.

Aprovechando el silencio, se limitó a observar a la mujer que tenía en frente, notando las similitudes que compartía con su hija y la belleza que poseía. Se preguntó si Maki se vería del mismo modo al entrar a la adultez… y si ella estaría ahí para verlo.

– Manami – La mujer interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven, sabiéndose observada.

– ¿Eh? – Salió de sus cavilaciones con un bochornoso sonrojo.

– Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, considero que tú y mi hija duraran mucho tiempo, así que mejor entrar en confianza desde ya. – Sonrió tranquilamente al verla tan avergonzada.

– Amm… p-pero – Tartamudeo Nico, ¿no sería demasiada confianza para tan poco tiempo?

– Sabes, tu linda mirada rojiza suele expresar todo lo que sientes, por ejemplo cuando abrimos la puerta y miraste a mi hija, se ilumino con verdadera alegría, cuando cayó en mi esposo, se oscureció con un poco de miedo, y cuando te fijaste en mí, mostraste curiosidad, pero hace unos momentos me pareció haber visto un atisbo de anhelo e ilusión, que me dejo con mucha intriga. Que pensaba Nico-chan para demostrar tan linda expresión. –

– Yo… bueno… – El ligero rubor que tenía, se agrando, en lo que intentaba pensar en una excusa, imposible para ella admitir la verdadera razón.

– Cualquiera pensaría que Nico-chan gusta de mí… Oh, qué problema he provocado, debí saber que mi encanto y buena figura atraerían su atención, como hare ahora para ver el rostro de mi hija después de haberle quitado a la novia. – Internamente Manami sonreía con diversión, mientras por fuera ejecutaba teatralmente una expresión de pena. – Tal vez en mis años más juveniles, no dudaría en darle una oportunidad a Nico-chan, pero ¿no sería impropio ahora que estoy casada? –

– Cre-creo que… iré a tomar aire… dentro de la mansión. – Su rostro ahora podía brillar en cualquier habitación con un rojo tan intenso que la cubría completamente hasta las orejas. Se puso de pie de forma robótica, sintiendo que cada cosa que tocaba su piel le quemaba, para luego intentar buscar una distancia de esa mujer.

Pero se vio detenida por una gentil mano.

– Nico-chan debe aprender a reconocer una pequeña broma. – Dejo salir una ligera risa, al ver el rostro semi-lloroso y el pequeño puchero que mostraba la joven. – No puede marcharse, su madre y mi hija ya deben estar por volver, y mi esposo seguro que no tarda en llegar. –

Así como dijo, las féminas aparecieron y se dirigieron a sus lugares, siendo el de Yazawa Kano al lado de su hija y Maki con su madre.

Estaban acomodadas de forma que tanto las mayores como las menores, podían verse de frente.

Nico intento olvidar lo que había pasado anteriormente con su suegra y se dedicó a mirar a su novia.

Al poco tiempo el señor llego y tomo su lugar en la cabeza de la mesa, detrás de él venían unos sirvientes con muchas bandejas que pusieron delante de cada persona, para luego retirarse.

Los tres mayores empezaron a hablar de cosas pasadas, mientras las más jóvenes dedicaron su atención a la comida.

Nico tomaba su tiempo para saborear cada bocado que consumía, intentando encontrar los ingredientes del plato italiano mentalmente.

Por las caras que ponía al estar en modo concentración total, daba la impresión de no disfrutar la lasaña.

Cosa que Maki noto y estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero alguien se le adelanto.

– A Nico-chan, no le gusta el platillo que se le ha servido – La forma en que Manami dejo salir su voz, especialmente suave y lenta, casi como si estuviera degustando de cada palabra que salía de ella, provoco que la pobre chica nombrada tragara de golpe lo que estaba comiendo y que el señor abriera los ojos con impresión. – Siempre podemos pedirle al cocinero que le prepare otra cosa. –

– No-no es necesario, Manami-san, solo me gusta identificar los ingredientes usados en un plato que no conozco para darme una imagen mental de la receta. – Respondió nerviosamente, para después preguntarse de donde saco el valor para usar el nombre de la mujer.

Manami solo sonrió al ver que la tomo en serio respecto a la forma de referirse a ella, y sonrió aún más al notar la molestia de su hija.

El cerebro de Maki nunca se había puesto a trabajar tan rápido en su vida, cosa que agradecía, porque ella admitía para sí misma que era muy densa, y prefería saber de una lo que pasaba aquí.

Pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba, ¿realmente su madre estaba coqueteando con Nico?

Su novia.

Una menor de edad.

Y por si fuera poco delante de su esposo.

Pero no acababa ahí, "¿_Porque te ruborizas y miras a mi madre como una perfecta idiota?_", pensó con aun más molestia al ver a su novia haciendo unas muy adorables expresiones… para una persona que no era ella.

PROHIBIDO

Una palabra que se repite en su mente, una y otra vez. Definitivamente iba a tener que dejarle en claro a Nico, y a cualquier persona en el mundo, que no podía atreverse a mostrarse linda con nadie que no fuera ella.

Además que era eso de "Manami-san", desde cuando había tanta confianza entre ellas.

Iba a tener que vigilarlas muy bien a partir de ahora.

– Oh cierto, mi esposo me comento que planea estudiar gastronomía, una carrera muy respetable para el mundo japonés. – Una sensual y atrevida sonrisa se dejó ver en aquellos rosados y maduros labios.

La respuesta le llego a la pelirroja menor como un flash, de verdad su madre estaba coqueteándole a su novia, y la muy idiota estaba cayendo.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

La vergüenza de Nico se vio interrumpida cuando un muy fuerte puntapié le fue dado a una de sus piernas, haciendo que saltara en su lugar y que contuviera un gemido de dolor.

Con la sorpresa en su rostro fijo su vista en Maki, quien la miraba de una forma que…

Bueno… solo digamos que le dieron ganas de tirarse al suelo y empezar a rodar por él hasta la salida, para luego emprender huida hacia el vaticano, donde se encontraría con el Papa para que le perdone por sus pecados antes de cometer el Seppuku.

Pero algo le decía que un movimiento en falso era sinónimo de muerte a manos de su celosa novia, por lo que se conformó con mirar su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

– Hija, ¿Qué paso? ¿Un ataque de hipo repentino? – Pregunto Yazawa Kano con notable sorna en su voz.

Otra cosa que se preguntaba Maki era, por qué la señora Yazawa no hacía nada para detener a la asaltacunas-roba-lolis que tenía por madre, en lugar de divertirse con la situación.

– Yo… solo sentí una brisa incomoda. – Su respuesta no era la mejor, pero ya no tenía la capacidad mental para pensar en algo más ingenioso.

– Me disculpo de ante mano por las molestias que le causo mi pequeño capricho por comer en el jardín. – De nuevo Manami hablaría, notando como Nico hacia todo lo posible para no levantar la cabeza.

– No, no se disculpe. – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

– Entiendo… Ni-co-chan. – Remarco cada parte de su nombre, sonriendo al ver el estremecimiento de la joven.

Solo entonces, Nishikino Kyo sintió el verdadero terror.

Carraspeando lo más fuerte que pudo, se puso de pie.

– Creo que ya todos estamos listos para el postre. – Declaro en un intento de detener a su esposa.

Los demás asintieron, y el gelato italiano fue servido.

Bien, ya se había divertido jugando con los celos de su hija, era hora de hacer algo diferente.

Manami le dirigió a Kano una mirada cómplice que ella correspondió.

– Debo decir Kano-chan, que su hija y mi Maki hacen muy bonita pareja. –

"_Si claro, aparenta que no estuviste insinuándote a mi novia un minuto antes_." Pensó Maki mirando a su madre molesta.

– Aun me sorprende que mi niña este expandiendo sus horizontes e intentando ver el mundo de otra manera, cuando a sus 7 años todavía tenía problemas con mojar la cama. – Declaro con falsa pena, viendo que la expresión de su hija pasaba de la molestia al terror.

– ¡ESO ES MENTIRA, UNA TOTAL Y VIL MENTIRA! – Grito la pelirroja con su rostro sumamente ruborizado.

– Maki, sabes que Santa-san no le trae regalos a las niñas mentirosas. – Primera vez que el hombre se dirigía a ella este día, y era solo para chingarle la vida.

Durante un breve momento, Maki se quedó callada intentando evitar el golpe bajo que su padre le había mandado.

Ese momento también fue aprovechado para un intercambio de miradas silenciosa entre las Yazawas, la de la mayor decía "¿Santa-san?" y la menor solo expresaba "Después te explico".

– No digo mentiras, nunca necesite esos… pañales, ustedes me obligaban a usarlos. –

– Eso fue por el "pequeño" incidente que tuviste, mismo que nos obligó a comprarte un nuevo colchón. – Respondió Kyo.

– Lo del colchón lo habían decidido desde antes, y mi "incidente" fue también culpa suya, me obligaron a ver esa película de terror, y en la noche estaba tan asustada como para levantarme de la cama, así que… – Su voz se perdió, conforme recordaba lo que paso en ese tiempo, por miedo a que un payaso saliera de abajo y se la llevara. – Como sea, ustedes dieron por sentado que necesitaba cubrirme y me amenazaron con que Santa-san no me traería regalos si no les hacía caso. –

– Tal vez haya algo de razón en lo que dices, pero no olvides que tu temor hizo que fuera necesario por algún tiempo. – Aporto ahora Manami.

– Si… por unos cuantos días, no por dos años. – Volvió a reclamar Maki con voz fuerte.

– Bueno, la lección de esto es, no hagas que tu hija de 5 años vea una película de terror contigo solo para pasar más tiempo con ella. – Finalizo Kyo usando la voz de un típico narrador de cuentos, con una ligera sonrisa.

Durante lo que duro esa pequeña interacción, Nico permaneció en silencio, no tenía ganas de burlarse por una simple razón.

– Entiendo lo que puede hacer el miedo Maki. – Ahora le tocaba a ella. – Mi Nico no quiso volver a ir a un zoológico luego de un incidente con un mono. – Internamente rogaba porque su madre no contara esa historia, pero sabía que era imposible. – Las gemelas ya habían nacido, entonces con mi esposo decidimos llevarlas de paseo, todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a la exhibición de los monos, de pronto uno de ellos se puso agresivo y empezó a arrojarle bananas a todo el público, en medio de la conmoción no nos dimos cuenta que Nico se había separado de nuestro lado, la pobre en su torpeza cayó sobre su vientre y justo una banana salió volando directo a su… –

– MAMÁ – Grito la mencionada poniéndose de pie, con el rostro en llamas y ligeras lagrimitas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

– Calma Nico, solo me pongo a pensar ahora que quizás por eso no eres hetero… ya sabes, no te gustan las bananas. –

Con una mirada suplicante Nico miro a Maki, rogándole porque la saque de ahí.

– Llevare a Nico-chan a dar un recorrido por la casa. – Maki se puso de pie y se apresuró a tomar la mano de su novia jalándola hacia el interior.

Una vez llegaron a la sala común se permitieron respirar con tranquilidad.

Nico se sentó en el sillón individual, tratando de borrar el recuerdo de ese mono.

Maki siendo lo curiosa que es, no pudo evitar preguntar.

– ¿E-es verdad lo del plátano? –

– No quiero hablar de eso – Le respondió con voz firme, dejando zanjado el tema.

Un pequeño silencio incómodo se presentó ante ellas, hasta que cierta pelirroja recordó que estaba molesta con cierta idiota.

– Por cierto, Nico-chan – La pelinegra sintió un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo, al escuchar la voz grave y cargada de amenaza dirigida a ella. – Me explicas lo que paso en el jardín... con mi madre -

Nico paso saliva audiblemente, pero aun así intentó mostrarse calmada.

– ¿Pasar de qué? Algo paso realmente, yo recuerdo que tuve una agradable conversación con Man... Nishikino-san – Se corrigió a tiempo, intuyendo que la molestia de su novia podría aumentar por ese detalle.

No contó con que Maki se sentaría a un costado suyo e inclinaría su cuerpo hacia ella, dejando su molesto rostro frente al suyo.

– Claro, porque ahora todas las madres le hablan así a las parejas de sus hijos, verdad Ni-co-chan – Recreó lo mismo que Manami hizo minutos atrás, con un tinte más macabro.

Si esto seguía así, no saldría ilesa de ese lugar, ni modo, tenía que recurrir a su encanto.

– Está mal, si pienso que eres hermosa incluso con tu rostro enfurruñado. – Susurró dulcemente, aprovechando la cercanía y esperando que aquello calme un poco a su novia.

Contuvo un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que funcionó y eso lo supo al ver como se sorprendía, para luego ruborizarse y empezar a hablar nerviosamente.

– N-no intentes cambiar el tema idiota – Reclamo intentando recuperar su voz normal, pero termino diciendo con timidez – Solo dime, porque actuabas así con mi madre, es como si ella te... – No pudo terminar cuando un beso ligero le fue dejado en sus labios.

– No digas tonterías, Maki-chan es la chica que amo, nadie podrá cambiar eso. – Volvió a besarla sintiendo menos resistencia por parte de la menor.

– Entonces porque te comportabas de esa forma. – Volvió a preguntar al separarse, aunque más tranquila, quería quitarse la duda.

– Estuve observando a tu madre, me di cuenta de que tiene muchas similitudes contigo, en un momento me imaginé a ti en una edad madura y... no se... espero poder estar a tu lado cuando llegues a eso "_Además es una milf_." – Un rubor se apodero del rostro de Nico al pensar en lo último, por lo que empezó a hablar sin pensar – B-bueno, obviamente me veo a mi como una gran Idol amada por todos y con más pecho que Nozomi... – Su comentario fue callado exitosamente con un profundo beso dado por la pelirroja.

Sin negarse se dejó llevar, tomando de la cintura de Maki para acercarla más, haciendo que quede semi-recostada sobre ella.

Sus labios no duraban mucho tiempo separados, antes de volver a encontrarse, la pasión y el deseo se iban adueñando más de ambas, sintiendo la temperatura de sus cuerpos subir gradualmente, pero un sutil carraspeo hizo que ambas detuvieran sus movimientos.

Nico no pudo evitar sentir miedo, pues si era su suegro, bien podía ir despidiéndose de este mundo.

Para fortuna de ambas, quien estaba ahí era Waki-san, la cual tenía una expresión burlona en la cara.

– Disculpen que interrumpa, pero sus señores padres me mandaron a llamarlas, requieren de su presencia en el jardín. –

– S-sí, ya vamos – Respondió Maki, viendo a su servil más confiable dar una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Calmaron sus respiraciones y emprendieron camino hacia el jardín.

– Oh, cierto, le dijiste a mi padre que estudiarías gastronomía. – Recordó Maki en medio del recorrido.

– Sí. – Afirmo Nico sin entender porque lo había mencionado.

– Lo hiciste para que te aprobara como mi pareja –

– No, realmente planeo estudiar eso cuando acabe la academia. – Se detuvo al ver la sorpresa en el rostro ajeno. – ¿Qué pasa? –

– Pues, creí que estudiarías algo relacionado a la música, ya sabes por tu sueño de ser una Idol profesional. –

– Eso cambio hace mucho, no lo recuerdas. Cuando ustedes me ayudaron con mis hermanos lo dije, mi sueño ahora es ser la Idol número uno del universo, perteneciente al grupo Idol número uno del universo. – Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su calmado rostro. – Y ese sueño lo estoy cumpliendo ahora con μ's. Si no están ustedes a mi lado, no tiene sentido para mí ser Idol. –

Maki la miro un breve momento, antes de corresponder su sonrisa, ella también pensaba en eso, una vez las mayores se fueran, ser Idol ya no sería lo mismo.

– Bueno, ya no hagamos esperar más a la mediana edad. – Nico tomo la mano de su novia y reanudó la caminata al jardín.

Antes de entrar, se soltaron y prepararon sus mentes para lo que podría venir.

– Bien, justo a tiempo. – Hablo el Kyo, mirando a la pelinegra. – Hemos estado hablando los tres, y llegamos a un acuerdo. –

– ¿Acuerdo? – Pregunto Nico mirando a su madre, la cual tenía una expresión neutral.

– Hay una universidad en Tokio que se especializa en alimentación y nutrición. –

– He oído de ella, buena universidad, lamentablemente no cuento con los recursos para ingresar. –

– Un par de conocidos tienen contactos ahí, y algunos me deben un favor, estoy seguro que no tendrán problema en conseguirte una beca. – Comento Kyo.

– Sinceramente señor, aun si fuera el caso no podría solo irme, mi madre todavía necesita ayuda, además ya me he informado de una universidad de aquí que… –

– Tu madre estará bien… iras una vez que termines la academia y estudiaras la carrera de alimentación y nutrición. –

– ¿Disculpe? – Nico se encontraba totalmente confundida, su tono de voz, era casi como si se lo estuviera exigiendo.

– Y una vez la culmines empezaras a trabajar en el hospital, tenemos un área de cocina que se encarga de preparar los alimentos de los pacientes según su enfermedad, con mi esposa nos aseguraremos de que tengas un buen puesto y salario. – Nishikino se mostraba firme al decir aquello, se notaba que no esperaba una queja de su parte.

–… Si entiendo lo que me dice… usted está comprándome la vida. – Nico no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras escuchaba al padre de su novia.

– No lo tomes así, solo quiero asegurarme de que Maki tenga a alguien prometedor como pareja. –

– Y piensa que yo por mi cuenta no lo puedo ser. –

– Seamos realistas, su economía no es la mejor por mucho que le duela aceptarlo, y Maki obviamente no está acostumbrada a la vida de alguien… promedio. – Las manos de la pequeña chica se hicieron puño, su cuerpo temblada ligeramente con enojo al detectar el insulto en sus palabras. – Sin importar a que universidad vaya, no le asegurara conseguir un buen trabajo y para llegar al nivel de nosotros le tomaría mucho tiempo… –

– Eso debería ser mi problema no lo cree. –

– También es mío si se habla de mi hija, mire no tome a mal lo que le estoy diciendo, véalo como una oportunidad, piense que si rechaza mi oferta podría terminar del mismo modo que su madre y… –

– ¡No le permito que hable así de ella! – Nico levanto su voz, ahora demostrando todo su enojo, había soportado que dijera cosas despectivas sobre su estilo de vida sencillo, pero que se metiera con su madre, la mujer que por ella y sus hermanos había sacrificado mucho para poder darles una vida cómoda.

Eso si no estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo.

Atrás suyo, Maki veía con sorpresa la actitud de su padre.

Un deja vu le asalto, era así como actuaba antes para con ella, siempre diciéndole lo que iba a hacer, no preguntándole si estaba de acuerdo o no.

"Por tu bien" era lo que le decía, y ella nunca pudo negarse a nada, debía aceptar todo sin tener la oportunidad de oponerse.

Solo este año, cuando decidió ser Idol, las cosas cambiaron, después de la confrontación con sus amigas, sus padres se sentaron con ella y hablaron, por primera vez escucharon lo que decía y buscaron entenderla.

Le prometieron que ahora siempre se fijarían en lo que le hacía feliz.

¿Qué paso con esa promesa?

O más bien, ¿Por qué trataba a Nico así?

Literalmente la estaban insultando, a ella, a su madre, a todo su estilo de vida de hecho.

Quiso ponerse al lado de su novia y defenderla de esa agresión que recibía por parte de su progenitor, pero un agarre en su hombro la detuvo.

Su madre la había sostenido y con su mirada le pedía que guardara la calma.

¿Por qué su madre permitía esto?

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

– Lamento la confusión en mis palabras, por supuesto que no desestimo lo que tu madre ha logrado hacer por ustedes estando sola, pero no me puede negar que aquello no es precisamente una buena vida, teniendo dos trabajos, contando cada centavo del mes para no pasar hambre y sobreviviendo a duras penas, no es algo a lo que mi Maki este acostumbrada. –

– Y supongo que es mucho mejor dejar a tu hija sola la mayoría del tiempo y obligarla a hacer cosas que no quiere, porque al fin y al cabo es lo suficientemente madura para entender que lo hacen por su bien. – Golpe fuerte, que termino afectando a los dos mayores.

Maki pudo ver la culpa en el rostro de ambos, pero no podía sentir pena por ellos.

Se habían ganado que Nico les hablara así.

– Señorita Yazawa, le pediré que se calme y que deje de ver las cosas con orgullo. – El señor intento reponerse rápido y retomar el tema. – Nadie nunca le ofrecerá lo mismo que yo, no aceptarlo sería muy estúpido de su parte. O de verdad cree que por sí sola podrá darle a Maki lo que se merece. Usted jamás será lo suficientemente buena para ella. –

Maki ya no pudo soportar más de esto, se dispuso a intervenir con el enojo a flor de piel, al ver como el rostro de Nico demostraba lo humillante y doloroso que había sido para ella escuchar esas palabras, pero de nuevo fue retenida.

La sorpresa se reflejaría en su rostro al ver que esta vez, fue la señora Yazawa la que lo hizo, su rostro se mostraba serio, pero no furioso.

No lo entendía, no debería ser ella la más ofendida de todas.

A este punto, Maki esperaba que se acercara a su padre y le diera una buena y merecida bofetada.

Pero no parecía que lo haría.

– Cree que no lo sé. – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Nico, que se escuchaba grave y temblaba ligeramente. – Cree que no pienso en ello. Desde el primer momento en que supe que estaba enamorada de ella… incluso desde antes de saberme correspondida, siempre estaba en mi mente que nunca podría ser suficiente para ella, que tendría que esforzarme para poder caminar a su lado sin sentirme menos… incluso ahora me pregunto porque me dijo que sí, pero lo hizo… lo hizo, y me jure a mí misma que no iba permitir que se arrepintiera de eso… Sé que no soy nada, sé que hay personas mucho mejores que yo, pero ella me escogió a mí por una razón y mientras sea así yo nunca voy a dejar de esforzarme en ser mejor para ella… y si tengo que pasar por usted o por cualquier persona en el mundo para estar a su lado, entonces lo hare… luchare hasta que ella misma me pida lo contrario. –

Nico no dudo en decir cada palabra, había sido firme y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos por dejar salir lo que guardaba celosamente en su corazón, no se arrepentía de nada, pero había sido tan difícil.

Ahora se sentía tan expuesta y débil, pero no flaqueo, no iba a hacerlo frente a él.

Sin darse cuenta de las miradas que todos le dirigían.

La de Manami mostraba satisfacción, no se había equivocado esta era la chica indicada para su hija; su madre la miraba con orgullo, ahora mismo se parecía tanto a su difunto esposo; Maki estaba conmovida, no sabía que Nico pensaba todo eso, sintió que la amaba un poco más luego de aquello.

Pero Nico no despegaba sus ojos del hombre frente a ella, Kyo, que hasta hace un momento se veía imponente y serio, ahora se mostraba más sumiso e incluso apenado.

– Sabe, cuando mi hija nació la ame como a ninguna otra persona en la vida, supe que nunca podría entregársela a nadie, sin importar lo que sean capaces de ofrecerme, no existe alguien que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella, eso me decía siempre… por eso ahora me siento atrapado y estoy en conflicto… acabo de encontrar a la persona perfecta para ella y no sé cómo reaccionar a ello. –

Se detuvo un momento para observar a la chica de cabellos negros, cuyo enojo había bajado, pero seguía viéndolo de forma seria.

– Sé que no estuvo bien que me metiera con temas tan delicados para usted y su familia, pero tenía que asegurarme de que sus sentimientos por mi hija fueran sinceros. Si hubieras aceptado, habría dejado de considerarte como su pareja, pero no lo hiciste y te respeto por eso. Alguien que busca el camino fácil, jamás valdrá la pena para mí. Aun así sé que mis palabras fueron ofensivas y te lastimaron por ello… – Suspiro, para sorpresa de Nico, el hombre se arrodillo y bajo su cabeza – Le pido mi más sinceras disculpas por todo lo que le dicho. –

La tensión había bajado y ahora Nico no sabía que cara poner, no se imaginaba este escenario, y aun no se había recuperado del todo.

– Sus disculpas tienen que ser dirigidas también a mi madre. – Pero tenía en claro cuál era la prioridad, que se metan con ella lo toleraba, pero jamás podría permitir que nadie se refiera a su madre despectivamente como lo había hecho el señor antes.

– C-claro. – Aun inclinado, se dirigió a Yazawa Kano. – Kano-san lamento que haya tenido que soportar esto por mis celos paternos. –

– Está bien, yo acepte que actuara de esa forma. – Concedió con voz calmada, provocando sorpresa en su hija y Maki. – Antes hablamos del tema, y Kyo me pidió permiso para usar cualquier táctica con tal de descubrir tus intensiones Nico. –

– Yo estaba segura de que eras apta para mi hija, pero mi esposo todavía tenía sus inquietudes, por lo mismo planeamos todo esto. – Manami sonrió un poco avergonzada. – Aunque no pensé que llegaría tan lejos, deberé hablar seriamente con él después. – Aun en el suelo, el señor tembló. – En todo caso, yo también me disculpo por ponerte en esta situación. – Hizo una pronunciada reverencia, para después mirar a la joven con dulzura.

Nico todavía tenía una expresión en blanco, pero logro reaccionar.

– E-está bien… supongo que habría hecho lo mismo si se tratara de una de mis hermanas. – Menciono quitándole importancia.

Kyo se levantó, y se puso al lado de su esposa.

– Sé que no dejaran que las ayude monetariamente. – Afirmo mirando a las Yazawa quienes asintieron. – Entonces quisiera que me permitan ayudarlas de otro modo. Maki me comento que sueles cuidar a tus hermanos y se te dificultan los estudios por esa razón. – Vaya, a Nico nunca se le ocurrió utilizar esa excusa para su aparente idiotez. – Por eso les ofrezco que se lleven a una de nuestras maid de confianza, es muy paciente con los niños y diligente en su trabajo. Quisiera que lo acepten como una disculpa también. –

Las dos se miraron y decidieron aceptar.

Después de un corto intercambio de palabras, los mayores decidieron ir a la sala común para hablar más cómodamente, Nico los seguía hasta que se sintió ser detenida por Maki, quien la tomo de la muñeca y empezó a jalarla al lado contrario de donde iban sus padres.

Sin entender del todo, dejo que Maki la llevara a donde sea que quiera ir, que resultó ser un cuarto donde había un piano de cola blanca, algunos muebles donde se destacaba un sofá bastante grande y ventanales que daban vista a los jardines.

Escucho la puerta ser cerrada y el seguro ser puesto, después vio a Maki caminar a los ventanales y cerrar las cortinas. Ella no se movió, se quedó mirándola intentando descifrar que pasaba.

La vio acercarse y tomar, de nueva cuenta, su muñeca, esta vez la jalo hasta el sofá grande en donde de un sutil empujón la obligo a acortarse en él, para luego montarse sobre ella.

La mirada amatista se fijó en la suya, brillando con intensidad.

– Maki-chan que... – Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un feroz beso, cargado de sentimientos que no pudo descifrar.

Un tímido gemido se coló entre sus labios al momento de sentir las manos de Maki empezar a acariciar su torso.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, logró frenar a su atrevida novia, empujándola por los hombros.

Pero no sería por mucho tiempo, ya que Maki se apresuró a adueñarse de su cuello, Nico tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo en volver a separarla.

– Ah espera... Maki-chan... ah cálmate. – Logró decir con la respiración sumamente agitada, centrándose en la chica sobre ella, que se mostraba avergonzada, pero parecía dispuesta a seguir.

– ¿Q-qué pasa?... Te incomode. –

– No-no es eso, solo... en serio crees que es prudente hacer esto teniendo cerca a tu padre que amenazó con hacerme la eutanasia, y eso solo por besarte. –

– No se dará cuenta. – Volvió a besarla, esta vez de forma dulce. – Estarán un buen rato hablando y la sala común está muy lejos de aquí. – Otro beso, seguido a ello un pequeño mordisco dado al labio inferior que obligó a Nico a contener el aliento. – Y esta habitación cuenta con retención acústica, ningún sonido puede escucharse. – Terminó de aclarar viendo que su pequeña novia aún se mostraba dudosa. – Por favor Nico-chan, yo... en serio te necesito ahora. –

La nombrada desvió el rostro avergonzada, sabiendo que era incapaz de seguir negándose solo le quedo preguntar.

– E-está bien... p-pero ¿por qué tan de repente? –

Maki miro hacia otro lado y empezó a jugar con su cabello.

– B-bueno... cuando le gritaste a mi padre todas esas cosas de nosotras yo solo... quería estar junto a ti... y pues... no se me ocurría otro modo de demostrarte que siento lo mismo. –

Nico supo que su cara estaba ruborizada a niveles no imaginables, honestamente prefería no recordar lo que paso en el jardín, se había abierto demasiado, considerando que su lado tsundere quedo dormido en ese momento.

– ¿Te arrepientes? – Dado el silencio de la mayor, sumado a sus raras expresiones, Maki se atrevió a preguntar de forma curiosa, sabía que las palabras de Nico fueron sinceras, pero también entendía que no era algo fácil de decir, y menos en esas circunstancias.

La vio suspirar para luego incorporarse lentamente aun teniéndola a ella sobre su regazo.

– No, no me arrepiento, solo me hubiera gustado que lo supieras en un ambiente más... romántico. –

Maki tomó su rostro mirándola tiernamente.

– Para mí fue perfecto. – Susurro calmadamente para vergüenza de Nico.

Además, que más romántico que tu novia retando a tu padre, declarando su amor a viva voz y afirmando que la haría feliz.

Algo que quizás no podía ver por su orgullo.

– T-tú... haciéndome decir cosas como esas... – Sus labios fueron besados, callando sus palabras por un breve instante.

– Te amo Nico-chan. – Sabía que Maki no daría una gran declaración como ella lo había hecho, pero con esto le demostraba la correspondencia de sus sentimientos y eso era suficiente.

Los besos reiniciaron, acompañados ahora por las caricias dadas de ambas partes.

Hasta que Nico fue consciente de algo.

– Maki-chan tu vestido... si se arruga mucho podría ser sospechoso... – Pudo decir aun estando agitada.

Maki se acercó a su oído y susurro sensualmente.

– Entonces quítamelo Nico-chan. – La pelinegra no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante sus palabras.

– Sera como mi princesa ordené. –

**En otro lado de la mansión.**

– ¿Dónde están las chicas? – La amena plática fue detenida por la pregunta hecha por el único hombre presente. Solo ahora se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de las menores.

Las dos mujeres se miraron un momento antes de responder.

– Maki fue con Nico-chan a ver los rosales. –

– Algo muy acertado, a mi Nico le gusta la jardinería. – Si el instinto materno no les fallaba, entonces sin duda era mejor evitar que Kyo fuera a buscarlas, las dos esperaban que eso sea suficiente para convencerlo.

– No me había dado cuenta. Bueno supongo que también querrán tener un momento de pareja. Solo espero que Nico no intente sobrepasarse. – Sintiéndose más tranquilas se atrevieron a jugar un poco con la suerte.

– Tranquilo Kyo, si Nico-chan es como Kano-chan, entonces no hará nada que Maki no le permita previamente. –

– Y si Maki es como Manami, sabrá hacerle saber a Nico sus deseos. –

El Nishikino asintió más calmado, sin percibir las dobles intenciones en esas palabras.

**De vuelta con la parejita.**

El calor era sofocante, pero aun así no podían separarse.

Una vez libres de toda su vestimenta, volvieron a su anterior posición con Maki en el regazo de la mayor, quedando sus cuerpos fusionados debido a su deseo de estar lo más cerca de la otra que podían.

Nico decidió ir más lejos, repartiendo besos desde el cuello, haciendo su camino a los pechos de su novia.

Maki se tuvo que contener para no gemir escandalosamente al sentir una lengua jugando con su pezón.

La habitación era aprueba de ruidos, pero eso no les quitaba el miedo de ser descubiertas.

Nico sentía los jalones en su cabello y el recorrido de las uñas de Maki por su espalda, suspiros eran soltados directamente en su oído, alentándola a tomar más.

Su mano bajó por entre los cuerpos, hasta que llegó al manojo de nervios ya endurecido de Maki y empezó a trazar círculos en él.

Un ronco gemido fue soltado sin poder evitarlo, ante todas las estimulaciones que recibía.

– Ni... um, Nico-chan – Separó el rostro de su pecho e hizo que la mirará. – T-tenemos que hacerlo r-rápido. – Esa pequeña mano no había dejado su labor, dificultándole el habla, pero tenía que dejar eso en claro, pues desaparecer por mucho tiempo llamaría la atención.

Nico asintió y juntando sus labios, la recostó en ese gran sofá.

Entre besos, lograron llegar a la posición que deseaban. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la pequeña cintura al momento de sentir las embestidas dadas por la mayor.

Los gemidos de ambas eran callados en los labios ajenos, solo separándose para tomar aire.

Nico aseguró sus manos en el borde del mueble y aceleró sus movimientos, sintiendo en su boca el grito que Maki soltó en respuesta.

Dejó de besarla y contemplo el rostro de su princesa, viendo su mirada nublada por el deseó y sus labios siendo mordidos para evitar hacer ruido, simplemente era hermosa.

Volvió a unir sus labios, dándole más fuerza a sus movimientos, hasta que finalmente sintió una mezcla entre placer y dolor, al llegar a la culminación con las uñas de Maki arrastrándose por su cadera.

Perdiendo toda su fuerza se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo ajeno, siendo recibida por los cálidos brazos.

Se quedaron abrazadas hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron.

Maki dio un dulce beso en la sudorosa frente de la mayor.

– Ya debemos irnos Nico-chan. – La nombrada se acurruco en los pechos, para después asentir.

– Necesito que me prestes un suéter. – Susurro quedadamente, escuchando la ligera risita de Maki mientras acariciaba su espalda.

– Lo siento. –

**Sala común.**

– Vaya, se está haciendo tarde. – Comento Kano, al ver que ya se estaba poniendo el sol. – Lo mejor será que nos vayamos por hoy "_pero esas dos ya habrán terminado_" – Al preguntarse lo último, consideró que tan prudente sería ir a buscarlas.

– Tienes razón, Kano-chan, iré por nuestras hijas. – Manami se puso de pie, y dispuso a irse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, esta fue abierta y las jóvenes aparecieron por ella.

Nico miro a los adultos antes de hablar.

– Disculpen si interrumpo, pero mamá creo que es hora de irnos, mis hermanos ya deben de estar preguntando por nosotras. –

El señor se levantó de su lugar, y se acercó a su esposa con paso calmó.

– Supongo que tiene razón, dígame Nico-san le gustaron los rosales, estuvieron mucho tiempo viéndolos. –

"_Rosales_" se preguntaron ambas internamente, detrás de él, las dos mujeres les hicieron señas para que le sigan la corriente, no sin antes guiñarles un ojo de forma cómplice, revelando con ello que ya sabían lo que estuvieron haciendo las dos solas.

Pasando saliva, Nico volteó hacia su novia, quien tenía la mirada desviada y jugaba con su cabello, dejando en claro que no iba a decir nada.

"_Wow, gracias por tu ayuda, amada mía._" Pensó sarcásticamente.

Aparentando una calma que no sentía, respondió.

– Los rosales eran hermosos, sin duda se nota que están siendo cuidados en un ambiente... óptimo. –

– Me alegra, por cierto, siente frío. – Declaró con curiosidad al caer en cuenta de la chaqueta que tenía puesta y que al parecer su hija le había prestado.

– He estado fuera mucho tiempo y soy muy friolenta, también Maki-chan se preocupa mucho por mí, ella insistió en darme esto. – Y de haber sabido que aquello iba a pasar se habría asegurado de usar un vestido que le cubra bien la espalda, aun nerviosa, fijo sus ojos en los del señor con la mayor seguridad que podía.

– Bien, ya no nos retrasemos más, Nico. – La mujer Yazawa decidió ayudar a su hija, acercándose a ella y viendo a sus amigos. – Manami, Kyo, ha sido un placer volver a hablar con ustedes, deberíamos repetirlo un día de estos. –

– Tenlo por seguro Kano-chan. – Todos caminaron hacia la salida, donde se despidieron correctamente, la familia Nishikino se quedó en la puerta, viendo como el auto se alejaba de la propiedad.

– Vaya, este día sí que fue interesante, linda chica la que tienes Maki. – La menor se ruborizo ante las palabras de su madre, e inevitablemente asintió.

– Debo decir que me impresiono, pero bueno esperemos que no se olvide de sus palabras tan rápido. – Kyo nunca dejaría de dudar.

– Estoy segura de que no pasara. – Maki se mostraba segura al decir aquello, dejando ver una sonrisa sincera. – Nico-chan y yo estaremos juntas siempre. –

Kyo estuvo a nada de decirle que era muy pronto para afirmar eso. Pero no se atrevía a romperle esa ilusión, además de que el mismo tenía un pensamiento similar.

– Querido, no tienes que volver al hospital en una hora. – Menciono Manami tocando sutilmente su hombro.

– Cierto, iré a alistar mis documentos. – Apresuro su paso hacia su despacho, dejando a las dos féminas.

– Entonces Maki… – Empezó la señora mirando a su hija. – Todavía te duelen las caderas, o ya te acostumbraste… ahora que lo pienso, cuantas veces serian con esta. – Sostuvo la muñeca de Maki evitando que huya del lugar. – Si saliste a mí, ya debe ser tu sexta o séptima. –

– Mamá, ya déjame. – Forcejeaba inútilmente, no queriendo tener, de nuevo, una plática de mujer a mujer con su madre.

– Calma, calma, solo siento curiosidad, pero está bien. Lo mejor será que te vayas a dar una ducha, tuviste suerte de que tu padre no notara ese curioso perfume. – Sonrió burlonamente, para después soltarla y acercarse a su servil de más confianza. – Waki-san, ventila bien la sala del piano y mañana manda a dar una limpieza profunda al sofá grande… mejor a todos por si acaso. –

– Enseguida señora. –

Maki ya no quiso escuchar más, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación a paso veloz.

Pero antes de entrar se detuvo un momento, como sabia su madre que había estado en ese cuarto.

**Habra epilogo.**


	2. Epílogo: Una historia del pasado

**En el auto Yazawa.**

Una vez salieron de la propiedad, su madre se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que no duraría por mucho tiempo. Pero se había propuesto a no hablar si era algo muy vergonzoso.

– Nico, quiero hacerte una pregunta. – Comenzó sin ver a su hija. – ¿Ya cambiaron ese sofá del cuarto de música? –

– ¿Cómo sabes que estuvimos ahí? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

– Era el lugar más cercano del jardín y al mismo tiempo más lejano a la sala común, que era donde nos dirigíamos, supongo que Maki no se atrevería a llevarte a su habitación siendo que está en el segundo piso y se notaban muy urgidas, además que está perfectamente equipado para ser silencioso. –

–… –

–… –

–… –

– ¿Entonces…? –

– El sofá era mullido y se podía acomodar perfectamente en él, con un color beige y de estilo minimalista. –

– Ya era hora, recuerdo que el anterior parecía sacado de un museo por lo viejo que se veía, y era muy incómodo estar acostado ahí por más de 5 minutos, siempre terminaba doliéndome las caderas, Manami me dijo que sus padres lo compraron solo para alardear de su dinero. – Un ligero tono molesto se dejó oír en sus últimas palabras, revelando el resentimiento que le guarda a esas personas.

La joven se quedó mirándola, todavía le costaba creer que su madre y su suegra se conocían de tiempo.

– Nico, como madre te daré un consejo que te servirá para toda la vida. – Se animó a decir al ver como se removía en el asiento del auto. – Nunca se cortara las uñas, no importa cuánto supliques o llores, no lo hará, y si insistes mucho con eso podría molestarse y afilarlas con todas las ganas del mundo, así que solo confórmate con eso y consigue mucho ungüento. –

La respiración de Nico se cortó, y miro a su madre con los ojos totalmente abiertos, después de unir ciertos detalles en las palabras dichas.

– Todo lo que dices… sobre lo de la retención acústica… el sofá… y ahora las uñas… además que pareces conocer bien esa casa/mansión. – Se calló un momento, casi no creyéndose lo que estaba pensando. – Es como si tu… si tu… hubieras. –

– Sido amante de Manami en la juventud… Si, algo así paso. –

– ¿QQQUUUEEEEE? – Nico miro horrorizada a su madre. – ¿F-f-f-fueron pareja? –

– No, solo amantes, no excedía de lo físico. – Aclaro.

Nico bajo la mirada, para ella el tener una relación sexual sin sentimientos de por medio era imposible.

– Aun eres inocente, y estas muy enamorada para poder imaginarlo, pero si es posible. Las personas que entran a algo como eso, no quieren tener una atadura con nadie, ya sea por una decepción amorosa o simplemente por no querer una relación de pareja, por eso se busca a alguien de confianza que sea capaz de entenderlo y aceptarlo. Se puede enamorar uno en ese juego, sí, pero no fue mi caso. –

– Como… porque… es decir, no es… arriesgado. –

– Siempre tendrá un riesgo, no te puedo decir si vale la pena o no, eso dependerá de cada uno. –

– Pero… ¿Qué las llevo a eso? Me imagino que habrá una buena razón. –

Antes de contestar, la señora suspiro.

– Empezare desde el principio. Manami y yo nos conocemos desde la primaria, ella era una niña muy alegre y nuestra amistad no tenía ningún problema, pero al poco tiempo note que hacia todo lo posible para evitar llevarme a su casa cuando sus padres estaban presentes. Muchas veces me pregunte la razón de eso, hasta que un día, mientras estudiábamos, ellos aparecieron. Manami pasó de estar sonriente a mortalmente seria y los recibió con respeto agachando la cabeza, me sorprendió verla actuando tan sumisamente cuando ella es todo lo contrario, pero las sorpresas no se limitarían en eso. – Su ceño se frunció antes de continuar con su relato. – Nunca olvidare la primera vez que los vi. En un inicio no me dirigieron la palabra, casi parecía que me ignoraban, pero aun con eso, cuando sus miradas se fijaron en mí… sin decirme nada, sentí como si se estuvieran burlando, juzgándome, viéndome como si fuera poca cosa, era desagradable. Me contuve de hablar por respeto a mi amiga, pero obviamente estaba molesta. Ellos le dijeron algo a Manami, no recuerdo que, solo sé que no era algo muy bonito que digamos, y luego me hablaron a mí, para echarme de ahí, claro, de forma "cortes", el asunto es que no era bienvenida, por lo que, sin hablar, tome mis cosas y dispuse a irme, Manami me acompaño hasta la puerta, lo último que vi antes de que esta se cerrara fue su mirada de disculpa. –

Se tomó un momento para respirar un poco.

– Días después, ella se acercó para disculparse y me dijo que ya no podíamos seguir viéndonos, pues sus padres no lo aprobaban, me tomo mucho tiempo, pero logre convencerla de volver a ser amigas. Me dijo que sus padres son así, prejuiciosos, arrogantes, literalmente se creían perfectos y quienes no estaban en su nivel no eran bien recibidos, recuerdas lo que te dije del sofá, muy incómodo y solo lo tenían para presumir. Le pregunte porque ella no era así, su respuesta fue, "Las personas de bajos recursos siempre me han tratado con amabilidad, me hacen sentir bien, mis padres solo me critican." Ellos eran "perfectos", y por lo tanto también su hija debía serlo, con esto te digo que le exigían demasiado y nada de lo que hiciera parecía ser suficiente… –

Llegaron a su hogar, pero aun así permanecieron en el auto.

– En fin, volviendo al tema inicial, entramos a Otonokizaka, yo de segundo y ella de primero, por la mitad del año, me dijo que se había enamorado de una senpai nuestra, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, las dos la conocíamos, era alguien muy amable y divertida, la alenté para que se confesara, se supone que lo haría después de su cumpleaños. Pero todo se fue al demonio después de ese día, en su misma fiesta, a la cual no fui invitada, sus padres le presentaron a quien era su prometido y actualmente es su esposo, en ese tiempo era Ishida Kyo, un joven apuesto, caballeroso y serio, de buena familia. Manami sintió que todo se le caía encima, intento hablar con sus padres, convencerlos de anular ese compromiso arreglado, pero se negaron y ya que ella fue criada para obedecer, se resignó. Cuando me contó aquello, empecé a maldecirlos en mi mente, le dije que no debería hacerles caso, que se lanzara por la persona que quería, pero no logre nada. –

Se detuvo un momento, para mirar a los ojos de su hija.

– Llegando el fin de año, otro gran golpe le fue mandado, esa senpai le declaro su amor en la ceremonia de graduación, estuve ahí por pura curiosidad, pude ver el dolor en su rostro cuando rechazo sus sentimientos, para después salir corriendo sin mirar a nadie, obviamente la seguí, se había metido a un salón de club que olvidaron cerrar. Ella lloraba, me dijo que se odiaba por no tener el suficiente valor para rebelarse a sus padres, por haber lastimado a nuestra senpai, y por dejar pasar su única oportunidad para ser feliz. La abrace y consolé un gran rato, no sé cómo paso realmente o en qué momento, pero cuando me di cuenta, ella estaba sobre mí y me besaba de forma desesperada, no la detuve y todo termino como ya te imaginaras. –

Un ligero rubor se vio en el rostro de Nico.

– Pasaron un par de días después de eso, cuando recibí una invitación a su casa, una vez ahí me llevo a su cuarto, y bueno, lo siguiente es historia repetida. El tiempo pasaba y Manami no se detenía, siempre encontraba la forma de convencerme y un lugar para hacerlo. Cuando le pregunte la razón, me dijo, "simplemente porque quiero", en otras palabras era una forma de rebelarse contra sus padres haciendo algo que no es correcto sin que pudieran evitarlo, por mi parte, yo lo tomaba como un desahogo, estábamos en la edad más sensible para las hormonas, por eso mismo fue bien recibido por mí. Aquello duro casi dos años, nunca supe si se enamoró de mí en ese tiempo, quiero creer que no, pero todo acabo cuando decidió aceptar su futura relación con Kyo, durante todo ese tiempo él había intentado conocerla y llevarse bien, quería que tuvieran un buen trato ya que se iban a casar. Al ser jóvenes no nos dimos cuenta de algo muy importante, Kyo también era una víctima en todo esto, al igual que Manami estaba siendo forzado a comprometerse con ella y aun así hacia su mejor para agradarle y que la convivencia sea sana. No me siento orgullosa de lo que hice, y sé que Manami tampoco, Kyo no merecía ser engañado de esa forma, ya que él me conocía, literalmente estaba en su delante, fingiendo toda la amabilidad del mundo, cuando minutos antes me estaba acostando con su prometida. Terminamos con ese juego y tomamos caminos separados, nos volvimos a ver el día de mi casamiento, creímos que podríamos mantener el contacto luego de aquello, y por un tiempo pareció ser así, pero luego nació Maki, ella era muy enfermiza y frágil, Manami se dedicó a prestarle toda su atención y yo por mi trabajo no podía estar a su lado por mucho tiempo, razón por la cual volvimos a estar distanciadas, luego ocurrió lo de tu padre y la distancia se hizo más grande, por un momento creímos que nunca podríamos retomar nuestra vieja amistad. Pero por supuesto nunca nos imaginamos que nuestras hijas terminarían enamorándose, lo que nos llevaría a volver a vernos después de mucho tiempo, pero la vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida, ay Dios. –

Nico intentaba procesar toda la información recibida, así que esto era ese algo "interesante".

– Nunca llegaste a sentir algo por ella. –

– Más allá de la amistad, no. Sonara como una locura, pero la verdad es que si estas decidido a no enamorarte puedes, solo tienes que tener voluntad. Además hubiera sido muy problemático, Manami no iba a enfrentarse a sus padres en esos tiempos, les temía. No habría logrado nada enamorándome de ella. Al menos sé que ahora es diferente. –

Le dio una mirada significativa a su hija, antes de seguir.

– Nico, te digo esto porque mereces saber la verdad… y porque necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. – Salieron del auto y caminaron de forma tranquila hasta su piso, pero antes de entrar su madre termino la charla. – Tienes mucha suerte, cuentas con el apoyo más importante, que es el mío, de los Nishikino y el de tus amigas. Pero esto no será lo único que tengas que pasar, solo es un obstáculo superado, no dudes en que la vida te pondrá más, aun así, yo y todas las personas que te quieran estaremos ahí para ayudarte. –

La menor asintió, agradeciéndole.

Posterior a ello ingresaron a su hogar, siendo recibidos por los niños, haciendo que la calidez familiar las envuelva por completo.


End file.
